User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Who's to Lame?
As Lola makes pancakes for Sanna and Maker, she gets a telephone call. As she talks, she doesn't pay attention to the stove, which she leans against. After at a few seconds, her tail catches fire and she runs around, screaming. Sanna reacts quickly, grabs the tablecloth, and attempts to smother the fire. Unfortunately, the tablecloth ignites and Sanna is set on fire as well. Maker desperately tries to call Berty at the fire-station, but since he's a monkey, he is unable to communicate the disaster. Not understanding the language, Berty hangs up, and Maker leaves the house to seek help. Meanwhile, Stevie, who works for the fire-brigade, rescues a cat out of a tree, while his fellow firemen, consisting of Dogert, Schooly, Smelly, and Hoggie, cheer him on. (Yeah man yes, Smelly is some way being a skunk as a fireman.) Maker arrives and despite his best efforts to explain the situation at Lola's house, the fire-brigade doesn't understand him. Luckily, Stevie spots the fire from atop the ladder and convinces the fire-brigade to spring into action. Before driving off they fail to put the ladder down, causing Stevie to lose his balance and fall off the ladder. He is impaled on a picket fence around the tree, while the cat, unharmed, proceeds to play with Stevies' severed tail. When the fire-engine arrives at the burning house, Cook and Chick are watching it from the sidewalk. Dogert tries to enter the house by breaking down the front door with an axe, but he accidentally hits Lola who was about to escape. Schooly tries to enter the house via a second floor window he reaches using a ladder, but the window explodes as he reaches the top, the glass shards cutting him to pieces. Chick picks up Schoolys' helmet off the ground, but the ladder falls down and slices him into pieces. Hoggie tries to attach the fire hose to a fire hydrant, but instead attaches it to the fire truck's gas tank. Smelly, who controls the fire hose, doesn't see this and sprays gasoline on the fire. The fire spreads down the hose and sets other houses on fire. The fire-engine explodes and Tinky is hit in the head by the siren, forcing his brain out of his head. Luckily for the fire-brigade, Waffles arrives in his helicopter and extinguishes the fire in one of the houses with water from his helicopter. Needing more water to extinguish the other buildings, Waffles flies to a nearby river. Unfortunately, Waffles is unable to press the right button because he is not close enough. When he finally succeeds, Rolf's garbage boat sails underneath the helicopter and Waffles's crane reaches down into Rolf's boat. Not knowing this, Waffles flies back... Meanwhile, Hunger and Taker have stolen Cook's wallet from his corpse (he was probably killed by the explosion of the fire-engine, Cook is somewhat turned into toast Chicken... Still me silly jokes), but they argue over who gets to keep the money. Eventually, Hunger knocks Taker down and takes the entire wallet, but his head is crushed by an engine block that has fallen out of Waffles's helicopter. Taker then takes Cook's wallet, but he is impaled by multiple sharp objects dropped from Waffles's helicopter. Taker falls on his back, pointing the sharp objects upwards, causing a falling Rolf to be impaled on them as well. Smelly, severely burnt and unable to hold the hose straight, accidentally sets Waffles's helicopter on fire, making it spin out of control. Waffles is able to activate the ejector seat in time, however this only causes him to be sliced to pieces by the rotor blades. His remains fall on the sidewalk below, causing Feety and Hoggie to run for cover. Hoggie accidentally falls in the sewer and starts walking anyway, unknowingly turning a giant ball-valve which releases gas into the town. He ignites a match, not knowing that there is a gas-leak, causing the entire town to explode. Maker rides up on his unicycle carrying the kitten from earlier. Maker looks around and sheepishly pretends to walk down an unseen staircase behind some wreckage. The episode ends by showing the frying pan with the three burnt pancakes, where it all began. Moral: "If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen!" Category:Blog posts